Luppi's Point of View
by XxRedxX
Summary: The story of how Luppi came to be an Espada with the help of a hyperactive Arrancar girl who never left his thoughts, even after he became the new Sexta. One sided LuppixOC SzayelxOC
1. Chapter 1

Yeah... I'm probaly one of three people who actually like Luppi, but I think he's really fun to write XD

Pairings? Umm... The main one is SzayelxOC with one sided LuppixOC

I might do another one of these from Hitomi's POV

Don't worry, this isn't the whole thing.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH AND I WOULD PREFER NOT TO GET SUED. 'Sides if I did own Bleach why would I be here?

Truthfully I'm not a violent person.

I was driven by an ambition that stemmed from a now non-existent source. At first I wasn't aware of it.

When I was created by Aizen, I didn't have a goal. I was just… There. Sure, the other Arrancar talked about an upcoming war, but why should I care about that? I mean, it wasn't like I asked to become an Arrancar. One minute I was walking around Hueco Mundo and the next a bunch of weird looking people surrounded me and told me to come with them. I may be naïve or 'arrogant' at times, but I'm not an idiot. I could tell there was something strange about these guys. They looked like humans, but they had broken masks. And they had extremely high Spiritual Pressure. Especially the pale one with the mask piece on his head. Speed wasn't my strong point. I was better at attacking multiple things at once, I relied more on sheer force. But here I was outnumbered and they were stronger than I was. I had lost the moment they found me, and I knew that. So I followed, wondering what was going to happen. I thought maybe they were going to kill me. They could have been Soul Reapers. I had fought them before. But these guys looked different. Soul Reapers, as far as I knew wore different clothes, not to mention the fact that these guys had broken Hollow masks and holes as well. Could they be some weird mix of Hollow and Soul Reaper? If they meant to kill me then why did they want me to follow them? Couldn't they just kill me right then and there instead of taking me somewhere to do it? And why me? I mean, yeah, I was an Adjucha level Hollow, but there were still Vasto Lordes. There were stronger Hollows out there.

When we arrived there was a Soul Reaper there that introduced himself as Aizen. He told me I was going to become an Arrancar, a hollow that had their mask removed. He said he could use this sphere thingy and it would come right off. It would also give me a more human appearance and I would get a Zanpakuto, which I could use to 'release' and gain a more Hollow-like form that looked like how I did now. He told me a lot, and by the time he was finished I felt like my head was going to explode. He was turning me into one of these Arrancar things so I could fight for him? What the heck was an Espada? And how in the world was I supposed to know how to wield a Zanpakuto?! At the moment I didn't even have opposable thumbs.

They wrapped me up in bandages, I couldn't see anything and everything I heard was muffled. I also felt really lightheaded. It made me wonder if one of them drugged me or something. Then there was a really bright light, and my whole body was engulfed in the same feeling you get when your hand falls asleep. It gradually moved up, until it was all focused on my head. The rest of my body felt completely numb. Slowly the feeling rose higher and higher until it was all focused on a small part on the left side of my head. Then, suddenly, it went away completely, and I felt myself hit the ground.

Wincing a little, I opened my eyes. Everything seemed a little fuzzy, so I rubbed my face with one hand, then stared in shock. I had fingers. Two hands with fingers and thumbs. Ten of them. I felt my head where the weird feeling focused on for so long. There was something hard there, the piece of my mask. A guy came over and draped a towel over me, seeing as I had no clothes on, and showed me to a room full of clothes. Almost everything there was… White. I wondered if it was some kind of uniform. After I figured out how to put the clothes on I walked out. I liked the long sleeves that covered my hands. It reminded me of how they used to look like before I got fingers… Fingers were confusing. I had gone so long without using them, and I was used to living without them at all.

The guy from before told me to follow him, and brought me to my room. The inside seemed plain, there was a bed, a mirror, and a window. After the man left I walked around in circles, getting used to the feeling of being bipedal. Out of the corner of my eye I caught my reflection in the mirror. Curious, I went over to stand in front of it.

My hair was black, the piece of my mask looked almost like some kind of clip. I thought it was weird that my eyes were purple, but I liked it. As far as I knew there wasn't anyone else around here with purple eyes. I also had three pink diamonds on my head. Also weird, but I had a liking for anything strange or unique.

The next day I started training. I guess when Arrancar that are created with higher Spiritual Pressure than normal they're trained to be Espada. Aizen told me all about it when I was still a Hollow, but really, I don't have a very long attention span. There were many more Arrancar who trained with me, about twenty or thirty, maybe more. It ticked me off when they thought I was a girl. Is it really that difficult to see I'm a boy?! According to the other Arrancar, yes. Yes it was.

We fought multiple times, a real life and death fight. Usually whoever was supervising that particular day's training would step in before it got to that point, or before someone got killed. To them it wasn't so serious, but to us, the trainees, it was a real life and death fight. As I thought, I wasn't very good at wielding a Zanpakuto, I needed time to get used to fingers. I mostly stuck to using my hands to fight, or releasing as soon as I could. I was better at fighting a few people at once.

I didn't really care about becoming an Espada. Heck, I didn't care about the upcoming war. Why should I care about some far off battle with Soul Reapers? When did I volunteer myself to get involved in this? I would be perfectly happy with simply wandering around Hueco Mundo like I used to, instead of world domination or whatever the heck that Aizen guy wanted. As I said before, I have a short attention span.

It was then that I saw the Espada, and my whole perspective changed.

I saw a few of them coming from a meeting, and I was shocked at the sheer amount of Spiritual pressure they had, even in their unreleased forms. The other Arrancar respected them, treated them differently. I knew why all the others wanted to be like them, to be one of them. And… after I saw how much respect the other Arrancar gave them, I wanted to be one too. I wanted to be strong, to stand out from all the others. No one would treat me like dirt ever again.

So, finding my ambition, I trained as hard as I could, more than any of the others. I wanted it more than any of them. I ignored their insults and focused on the goal I had set for myself- to become an Espada, no matter what the cost was. Aizen picked up on my newfound ambition to get stronger and he 'rewarded' me by inviting me to watch him create an Arrancar.

Now that I think about it.. I should have refused.

There were a few others in the room. I didn't pay much attention to them, though. I was mainly focused on the Hollow wrapped in bandages. They had a sleek figure that seemed to resemble a wolf or some other canine of some sort. There was a row of spikes trailing along the Hollows back. Aizen walked over and touched the sphere thingy and all the bandages seemed to shatter off of the newly created Arrancar's form. I blinked in shock. It was a girl. I never expected the Hollow to be female. And she had no clothes. I mean, yeah, all Arrancar don't have any when they get created, but Aizen knew she was a girl. And he invited guys here to watch her be created. It seemed a little strange to me, but I shrugged it off.

The Arrancar girl in question wasn't exactly tall, though she was a little taller than I was, with very messy and very long black hair that hung in her eyes in irregular chunks. She was also pretty pale, as if she didn't get much sun and her skin had turned that ivory color as a result of it. Her Hollow hole was above her belly button and her mask consisted of five or six small spikes on the back of her head that pointed in random directions. Her eyes were a strange scarlet color.

I should have walked away right then and there. I should have, but, unfortunatley for me... I didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I'm most likley going to get shot for not updating this fic in so long... **

**Um... Sorry? **

**This chapter has been half done for months, I've just never had the time to finish it. A few days ago I was going through my files and found this. I remembered how much I loved this story, and decided to continue it.**

**I'm planning on this to be around five chapters, give or take a few depending on the amount of filler I decide to put in. After that I'll do a second part all from Hitomi's point of view which will be longer, seeing as she goes into more detail than Luppi, and it's written in a different style as opposed to this one, which is just Luppi retelling the events with the occasional detailed scene with talking. **

**Anyways, sorry for the long wait people...**

**Enjoy ^^**

I later found out that the Arrancar girl's name was Hitomi. It was a Japanese name, given to female children with pretty eyes. I don't know why I was becoming so obsessed with this girl. I should have been training, but I was curious. I could tell she had decently high spiritual pressure, and I knew Aizen would put her in the same group I was in. Maybe I just wanted to know if she was a threat or not. Or maybe I just wanted to know more about her, thinking it would be good to have an alley in all of this. Whatever the reason, the next time I saw her, I followed.

We were walking down the hall in opposite directions. I was irritated, just coming back from another unsuccessful attempt at wielding my Zanpakuto. Wiping the blood off of my face, I noticed someone's spiritual pressure coming towards me, though I had no idea who it was. As they rounded the corner, I recognized her immediately. It was the Arrancar girl, Hitomi. She was wearing her uniform which consisted of a short sleeved shirt, a jacket that seemed a little too big for her plus the usual pants and boots. I said nothing as she passed me, and she kept walking, heading towards what I supposed was her bedroom.

I stood in the hall for a minute, not knowing what to do. Do I follow or do I stay here? What the heck am I supposed to say, anyways? Oh, yeah, hi. I saw you in the hallways and I just thought I should come stalk you?! By the way, I was there when you were created and saw you without any clothes on?!

The last thought made me blush involuntarily. Okay, okay, calm. Don't act like a pervert… Or a stalker… Or an arrogant bastard… Or a- OH WHATEVER! I Sonido'ed in the direction she went. The area was full of bedrooms for Arrancar training to be Espada. Luckily, there was only one free room here, that had belonged to an Arrancar that was killed during training a few months ago. Like I said before, they treat every fight like a life and death battle. The only reason I was still around was my powerful release. If I rushed someone the right way I could take them down quickly.

I stood in front of the door for what seemed like hours.

Okay. Stop acting so stupid, this is just another Arrancar. She's just like all the others.

No, she's not.

Stop screwing up your own pep talk!

Deciding that I should really stop talking to myself, I reached out one hand and pushed open the door.

"Yes? What is it?" Came the voice. She was sitting on her bed, legs crossed under her. It looked like she had just been staring at the wall, and I didn't blame her. Besides training there was little to do around here. "Does Lord Aizen need me?"

I stared, frozen, not knowing what to do. I didn't socialize with other Arrancar- Hell, they found me annoying. Believe me, the feeling was mutual- and I didn't want to screw anything up. Giving myself a mental slap in the face, I blinked before responding.

"No, no he doesn't need you. I just wanted to say… Hi…?" It sounded more like a question. She raised one eyebrow at my tone.

"You wanted to say hi…? Why do you want to do that…?" Her tone was skeptical. "From what Gin's told me, we're all enemies."

Of course they are. We're all competing for the same position. "Well… Yeah…" I admitted. "But… I know you're new, and I thought we could watch each other's backs."

"Like an alliance…?" She blinked. "Why not choose someone stronger…? I'm sure there's better Arrancar out there. I'm not even used to a human body yet."

Yeah, but they would never want to work with someone as weak as me…

"Okay!" Came the reply, shocking me. "My name's Hitomi! What's your's?" She literally jumped off her bed and over to where I was. It was then that I noticed how child like she really was. The girl was very naïve and innocent, something other Arrancar would take advantage of. Most likely it was because of her recent 'birth', though I had a feeling it was a part of her personality as well.

"Luppi." I extended a hand, and she grabbed it, shooting me a smile.

"Thanks! 'Luppi', right, I'll remember that. I really suck with names." She rubbed the back of her head. "Hey, is there anything to do around here…?"

"Why?"

"It's boring." Hitomi muttered in an irritated tone. "And everything so… White. And clean. The outside too. I don't like it."

* * *

Days spent in Hueco Mundo always had a nostalgic way of blending in with each other. Most likely because everyone seemed to follow the same routine with little variations. Wake up. Eat. Train. Sit in room. Eat again. Sleep. For a non-Espada, there was little to do besides trying to reach the our goal, becoming one of the ten- Killing one of them for the promotion. Number one, you'd almost definitely get killed, number two, Aizen would be pissed, and he'd probably kill you for doing such an act, and number three, even if you did succeed in killing an Espada there was no grantee you'd be picked to fill the empty slot.

So, the only way to become one of the ten was to work your ass off, and after that, work some more.

Hitomi was better at using her Zanpakuto than me, but at the same time, she was finding it difficult to release.

For me, it was easy. I had been in one of my first fights, and the other Espada in training were having a rather fun round of 'kill the new guy'. When things were looking bad, the words popped into my head, and I unconsciously shouted them out. It was like an instinct, something I was born with. It seemed to be the same for other Arrancar as well.

Certain situation caused the ability to release to activate. Like a defense mechanism. The only problem was, Hitomi could not discover what that situation was.

She had been pushed near the breaking point in training multiple times, sure, but it wasn't working. I was trying to devote as much time as possible to training her- we were partners, after all. We needed to be as strong as we could if we wanted to survive long enough to become Espada. There were rumors floating around about some sort of 'test' that would be used in order to rank the candidates. Though, there was no set time for it to take place.

That only meant we had to work harder. It could happen any day. The more time we had to prepare the better.

I just hoped we wouldn't have to completely kill each other. Especially in front of Aizen. I doubt he would approve of his subordinates forming an 'alliance'. Hitomi didn't seem like the type of person to kill someone she considered an ally. I was starting to wonder what would happen if I was forced to kill her. I wasn't sure if I could do it, she was starting to grow on me, and that hesitation scared me. I had sworn to become an Espada, no matter what the cost. I couldn't afford to screw things up now.

And even worse, I had a feeling we were running out of time to train, and fast. I needed to improve my skills with a sword, and Hitomi needed to learn how to release. If we didn't manage to do that, then we might as well have kissed our lives goodbye. Not to mention the fact that in our current state, we couldn't even compare to the other trainees. At that time we were the youngest, most inexperienced out of them all.

And that was when Hitomi made her first kill.

* * *

It had been a typical day so far. The Arrancar I had faced was pitifully weak, which was good, for me. I only needed to blitz him with everything I had and he was out like a light. Unconscious, but alive.

Hitomi, on the other hand, was having a more difficult time.

I had noticed a small crowd of Arrancar that had already defeated or killed their opponents gathering around, so, curious, I joined them.

The short girl was fighting a rather powerful, bulky male. He towered over her, and his longer reach with a blade was giving him a distinct advantage. She was doing her best to keep up, but it was obvious, Hitomi was losing.

And with us, losing usually meant death.

Of course, I couldn't do anything.

What could I do?!

Jump in and valiantly save the damsel in distress?

Yeah, I don't think so.

I settled for watching, trying my best to keep my face wiped of emotion. Even if she was torn limb from limb I couldn't let them know if effected me. I would be killed on the spot for such a weakness.

"What's wrong, kid?" The male was saying in a cocky tone. "Regretting choosing to play with adults?"

Hitomi tilted her head to the side, wiping some blood droplets off of her cheek, and smearing them on her pants instead. "Man, do you ever shut up?" She said in a exasperated tone. "We've been fighting for, what? An hour? If you've got time to yak, then you've got time to fight."

She jumped up, swinging her Zanpakuto in a wide, slashing arc. He countered by slamming her to the ground with his much larger blade, and stepping on one of her arms.

It was over. She was pinned. Now he just needed to finish her off.

"What was Aizen thinking, letting someone like you join us, anyways? I bet you're not even fully developed yet. Is that why you haven't released?" He grinned. "Or are you just too scared? Can't focus?"

"You annoy me." She muttered in an irritated tone. "Just piss off already-" She was cut off by a Bala hitting the ground next to her head, creating a small, deep crater. Her face was showered with sand, and I could smell singed hair, from the heat of such a close attack slightly burning her skin and hair.

"Now do you get the power difference, kid?!" The Arrancar asked the much smaller one as she stared at him with wide, red eyes. "You. Are. Going. To. Die." Each word was empathized, fear and panic growing in her eyes with every passing syllable. "

"… No…" Hitomi murmured in a tiny voice I had to strain to hear. "… I don't want to die…"

I blinked in confusion, noticing a slight glow coming from the girl.

"Blame Aizen for placing an underdeveloped Arrancar like you with guys like us." He began to swing his Zanpakuto down, aiming for her head, but slowed slightly when he noticed it too. "Sh-"

No time to finish his curse, the Arrancar's top half was obliterated by a large, reddish purple Cero. Blood splashed all over Hitomi, and the bottom half of the corpse landed next to her, showering the girl with even more crimson liquid.

And that was it.

The nameless, cocky Arrancar was no more.

Hitomi had made her first kill.

He was dead.

Seeing that the fight was over, the other Arrancar began to disperse. I walked over to my partner, offering her a hand.

"You okay?" I asked, not knowing what to say. "That was a good fight."

"… I killed him…" She murmured, shocked. "I killed him."

Slowly withdrawing my hand, I crouched down. "Don't worry about it. He was prepared to die. We all are."

"I didn't mean to…!" Her voice was becoming more frantic. "I didn't! It just happened! I didn't mean to kill him! I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!"

"I know." I said quietly. "I know. Just calm down. You're getting yourself all worked up. This is the life we must lead as Arrancar."

The girl rolled over, gagging slightly at the sight the body, or what was left of it. "Yeah? Well if this is what we have to do, then I don't want to kill. I'd rather die then take another's life." Her gaze drifted up to the corpse. "Is someone going to bury it?"

"Eventually." I said with a shrug, offering her my hand once again. "The medic's come around to pick up and bury the dead once everyone leaves. He'll be buried in the graveyard behind the castle with his Zanpakuto."

"Ah. I see." Ignoring my outstretched limb, the girl got up, heading to her room without a backwards glance.

"Hey, Hitomi!" I called, causing her to stop.

"What?"

I paused, gaze drifting from her to the ground. "Are… You okay?"

"Yeah." Came the response. "Fine." And with that she was gone.

Sighing, I turned around, wondering where to go and what to do next. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed another Arrancar. He had most likely been watching the whole thing.

"The hell are you looking at?!" I snapped angrily. "There's nothing to see here, shows over! Go away!"

He shot me a knowing smirk. "I wasn't looking at anything, really. I was just hoping to see the fight. Too bad I missed it. It looks like it was a good one too." His amber gaze drifted to the carcass for a moment.

"Yeah, such a shame." I muttered. Without a word, the strange man turned around and Sonido'ed away. I glared at the spot where he had been standing.

"… Pink haired bastard…"

* * *

Later that night, I went to Hitomi's room to see how she was doing. The normally childish Arrancar hadn't been to the kitchen- I had been hanging around there in hopes of her showing up- and the last time I had seen her, she was very shaken up.

As I drew closer, I noticed a strange noise coming from her bedroom.

It was the sound of sobbing.

Without a word, I turned around and walked away, deciding to wait until morning to come see her.


End file.
